Gokudera's IQ Test
by The Psychedelic Prince
Summary: IQ Tests, another way how to let the one you love know how you feel. .8059. -slight6918-


_I do not own khr... to the extreme. :P_

_I don't own the test too to the extreme..._

_This was inspired by a Gakuen Alice fanfic I read... :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gokudera's IQ Test<strong>_

_(One-shot)_

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi are officially lovers. Sure, their relationship is going very well. Their actions and deeds seem to agree with that too... but... when it comes to words, the phrase, 'their relationship is going very well', is practically nothing... but a lie.<p>

At first, Yamamoto was okay with it, but, unfortunately, the more Gokudera would not say 'I love you too', the more he gets insecure and the more he ends up thinking if Gokudera still loves him.

One day, unassured and doubtful yet extremely determined to make Gokudera say, 'I love you' to him, Yamamoto snuck behind the unsuspicious octopus head and sneakily leaned closer to Gokudera's ear then whispered, "I love you Gokudera."

Shocked and totally surprised, Gokudera jumped. When he discovered it was Yamamoto, a blush instantly crept his face and his pointing finger pointed accusingly at Yamamoto as he held on the ear that was touched by Yamamoto's soft lips, "Y...YOU! YOU BASEBAL IDIOT! WHAT WE...WERE YOU T...THINKING?"

Yamamoto grinned at him and gave him a one armed hug, "Haha~, yoh Gokudera~. Well, I just wanted to make you say 'I love you too' or something like that! That is all." He sincerely yet cheerfully stated.

Gokudera, thinking that Yamamoto was just fooling around as always, bonked the baseball fanatic, "Know your disposition idiot! I will never say those words! Not even if I die, you hear me? N-E-V-E-R! Now go away! Leave me be! Tch." He snapped at him, well, more likely denied, because in reality, he prettymuch loves the attention, he just can't bring himself to admit it.

Yamamoto looked down, "...do you really mean that? ... I'm sorry, I just wanted to hear you say you love me... that's all..." he subconsciously spoke.

There was an awkard silence. Gokudera stared at him in disbelief.

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he realized what he just said, "M...maa maa, you d...don't need to say it if you can't! I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do! E...uhm, besides! I know Gokudera loves me too..." he slowly trailed off, meaning, he is somehow not sure if Gokudera does loves him.

Gokudera felt a pang of guilt. He looked away and tried avoiding Yamamoto's gazes. He had no idea what to do. Should he say it to him? Nah, he'll get over it soon! ...perhaps...

"A...anyway... uhm... see you later Gokudera..." Yamamoto tried to sound as cheerful as he could. Unfortunately, the hint of disappointment in his voice was enough for Gokudera to confirm that his lover is indeed feeling a bit unassured if he feels the same way for him or what.

Yamamoto turned his back and was about to walk away when Gokudera grabbed his arm, "Wait... if you're really that desperate then... prove me you're not an idiot and answer my test. If you answer it correctly... you'll get to see... those words, coming from me." Gokudera came up with something to assure Yamamoto he loves him in a way that he would not end up saying the contrary and bashing the already damaged confidence of his lover boy.

Yamamoto's eyes beamed at him, "Where is this test you speak of?" he chirped. If Yamamoto had a tail, it would be wagging by now.

Gokudera blushed, maybe he shouldn't have said that. He opened his mouth and was about to take back his words when he saw the excitement in Yamamoto's eyes. ...Damn those eyes, they're just too cute to resist! Letting out a sigh, he replied, "Meet me at the rooftop... dismissal time." With that, Gokudera walked away blushing and panicking while Yamamoto...he was being his usual and giddy self.

* * *

><p>Later, on the rooftop...<p>

Gokudera handed Yamamoto a piece of paper.

Yamamoto opened it and read its content.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I, Gokudera Hayato, was standing at the second letter of the alphabet, looking for the ring that fell at the middle of the river, at the end of the lake, at the end of the day, the ring was found before you, Yamamoto Takeshi. <strong>_

_What's the answer baseball nut?_

_-Gokudera_

* * *

><p>...There was an awkward silence in Yamamoto's part. Oh gosh, can he really answer this? By just looking at it makes him want to hit himself with a bat already.<p>

"If you are able to answer it, you'll get the words you want. You might here them too if you're lucky... but for now... that's all I can do, you have the whole night to solve that, goodbye." Blushing, Gokudera walked off.

Leaving Yamamoto... confused and desperate.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of trying to answer Gokudera's test, things were still a big question mark to him. So he decided to ask some people.<p>

...

...

...

...

After calling his guy friends, including Hibari and Mukuro...

... nothing really changed. They didn't help one bit! And Mukuro, who knew the answer, or at least claimed to know, said that it would be better if Yamamoto would discover it himself.

Frustrated, Yamamoto calls the girls!

...

...

...

...

...yes, they all knew the answer but none of them helped him. All they did was to giggle and say what Mukuro said to him.

Argh! Really, this is frustrating!

In the end, Yamamoto ended up not doing his homework and... not solving anything at all.

* * *

><p>Rooftop...<p>

"Oi, yakyuu-baka, did you solve it?" Gokudera asked.

Yamamoto looked down, "Haha... I tried... but I couldn't. I'm sorry Gokudera..." he said in a very ashamed tone.

Gokudera sighed, "You still have the paper, idiot?"

Yamamoto nodded and brought it out.

After taking a deep breath, Gokudera explained everything to Yamamoto...

* * *

><p>"It's like this... I stands for the letter 'I', Gokudera Hayato, means, 'I,Gokudera Hayato', was standing at the second letter of the alphabet, 'L', looking for the ring, 'O', that fell at the middle of the river, 'V', at the end of the lake, 'E', at the end of the day, 'Y', the ring, 'O', was found before you, 'U', Yamamoto Takeshi, 'Yamamoto Takeshi'. Now, does that makes sense to you now?" he blushed a bit.<p>

Yamamoto blinked. When it finally registered to him, his eyes widened, "D...do you really?"

"...do I really have to say it?" Gokudera rolled his eyes.

Yamamoto hugged him, "AHAHAHAHA~ Gokudera finally admits he loves me~ and I love him too! Gokudera loves me~" he kept on repeating.

"YES! I LOVE YOU, NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Gokudera yelled at him.

...

...

... Oh no he just didn't...

"You just..."

"You heard nothing. Highlight, backspace, delete. Nothing, nothing, nothing..."

"But Gokudera ... you..."

"LALALALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

Before Gokudera could say anymore, he was carried in the reception room, "I guess Hibari wouldn't mind if we use this room for a while~, this is an emergency anyway~." Yamamoto stated as he threw Gokudera on the couch.

"H...HEY! W...what are you thinking? More importantly... _w...what are you doing?_" Gokudera stammered.

"Hahaha~, don't worry, I'm just make you feel good until you say that you love me, again~" Yamamoto sang.

He successfully unbuttoned Gokudera's shirt and was about to dig in when...

'_BAM'_

Somebody, from the inside of the cabinet, 'pushed too hard' causing the cabinet doors to break revealing Mukuro 'biting' Hibari to death.

...

...

On second thoughts... maybe Hibari would mind if they use the reception room, even no matter what kind of emergency is this.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra – If someone else is the one to witness Mukuro and Hibari's cabinet scene...<strong>

Tsuna was asked to bring some papers in the reception room. Scared that Hibari might bite him to death or something, he brought Reborn with him.

When they got there, the room was empty. Tsuna sighed in relief and left the papers on Hibari's table. He was about to leave when the cabinet started bulging. His eyes widened and started perspiring. As the cabinet bulged louder, Tsuna froze on his spot and was unable to move.

Finally, the cabinet doors opened... revealing Mukuro and Hibari, inside, doing... stuffs.

Tsuna's jaw dropped, "HIEEEE! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! PLEASE CONTINUE WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" with that, he slid the door closed and ran away as fast as he could.

When Tsuna got back to Enma who was waiting for him...

"Tsuna-kun... you look pale, what happened? You too Reborn-san..." he commented.

Tsuna and Reborn were both silent.

Enma thought they were just hungry so he decided to boost them up by sharing his food with them, "Ah! You two must be hungry. Nutrients are important for the body, which is why you should eat. Here... my snacks for today are lychees, pineapples and bananas! Here, go take some Tsuna-kun, Reborn-san!" he beamed.

Lychee = reminded Tsuna and Reborn of TYL Hibari's hair...

Pineapple = reminded Tsuna and Reborn of Mukuro's hair...

Banana = ...reminds them of the cabinet scene

...

"HIEEE, IT'S THE APOCALPYSE!"

After yelling that, he ran as fast as he could away from the fruits... Leaving Enma... confused.

"I wonder what's wrong with these fruits..."

**End of Extra.**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it's a bit confusing... (I just recently edited this after noticing some mistakes... if you notice some, it would be kind of you to tell me) blech, sorry for the OOCness again... the errors too. Anyway, thank you for readin'. <em>


End file.
